Talk:Storm's Crescendo
You must study the map before beginning this, also pay attention to these points : *The map displayed in wiki in paste of all maps in that zone. When you look in the map in game you only see a portion thus you can be confused. *Follow the smoke of explosion to know where is the direction of the next NPC. *When you will be at 12 remaining (North East possible NPC in wiki map) and you follow the explosion, don't run like a fool ! You have to go W just a little bit (where the smoke appears) but then go North IMMEDIATELY then West (just follow the path...) *The 10 remaining is tricky because you see an explosion in front of you but the NPC is in an alcove North of the explosion (he is a little hidden). *The next one (9 remaining is in an alcove too). I didn't understood how tigers remove flee but here is my log : The Falfang Tiger misses Amaralka 2nd Legion Scout : Detonatin' explosive charge! Keep those legs pumpin', soldier! Explosive charges remaining: 9 The Falfang Tiger misses Amaralka 2nd Legion Scout : Detonatin' explosive charge! Keep those legs pumpin', soldier! Explosive charges remaining: 8 The Falfang Tiger misses Amaralka The Falfang Tiger misses Amaralka 2nd Legion Scout : Detonatin' explosive charge! Keep those legs pumpin', soldier! Explosive charges remaining: 7 The Falfang Tiger misses Amaralka 2nd Legion Scout : Detonatin' explosive charge! Keep those legs pumpin', soldier! Explosive charges remaining: 6 The Falfang Tiger hits Amaralka for 48 points of damage 7th Legion Scout : Detonatin' explosive charge! Keep those legs pumpin', soldier! Explosive charges remaining: 5 The Falfang Tiger misses Amaralka 2nd Legion Scout : Detonatin' explosive charge! Keep those legs pumpin', soldier! Explosive charges remaining: 4 The Falfang Tiger hits Amaralka for 81 points of damage 2nd Legion Scout : Detonatin' explosive charge! Keep those legs pumpin', soldier! Explosive charges remaining: 3 The Falfang Tiger misses Amaralka The Falfang Tiger misses Amaralka The Falfang Tiger misses Amaralka Amaralka's flee effect wear off. The Falfang Tiger hits Amaralka for 31 points of damage --Amaralka 23:39, May 12, 2012 (UTC+1) This can be done solo, and its probably easiest with just 1 person doing all the bombs even if you go in as a party. That way you can just follow the explosions to get to the next npc. Watch out for when you pass by ensign V during the run, straight after there are 2 caves against the right wall that are easily missed. Amarok! 22:16, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :I can see how it is better done solo, or with just one person doing all the bombs, since I tried it in a PT and we didn't get anything done due to the stupid way the NPC fails you when you try to have multiple people doing it... But I tried it solo as well, and I just cannot find a good path to get them all. The most I've gotten was 17 or 18 out of 24. And really, finding a good path to get them all is hard enough. Why the hell did SE have to put those tigers in? They are easy enough to avoid most of the time, but every once in awhile one will be looking right at the wrong spot, and even taking 3 or so seconds to avoid them will likely make you fail. :/ --Kyrie 00:11, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Can be soloed as good as done with a party. If you get hit by tiger, you will fail,as there is no time to cure yourself or even to fight. Party can not help much, because the runner will be the only one with flee. In theory the party can reach the runner via the Republican Ensign (flag) Tele, but I would say this is impractical. Pld would be a good runner job, as it might help survive a few more tiger hits.Aphugel 02:14, March 26, 2010 (UTC) A big help is to print the online map, and mark it backwards with the number of charges remaining, starting at zero. #18, 8,7 and 6 are especially tricky, if you do not have a clear direction in which to run. With each explosion the NPC will announce how many charges are left, thus numbering them backwards. Aphugel 03:44, March 26, 2010 (UTC) VERY easy solo (90blm). Was 1/3 on it because I got lost. Printing out the map was a big help. Explosions help you decide what direction to run. --Kingofgeeks 19:03, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Please dont correct the main page without actually having proof. Ive done this over 8 times and know for a fact you can do this as a party. you just have to have all members talk to her and NOT start the running till everyone is at that option. Otherwise if someone starts before everyone talks to Antje you will end the attempt and have to start again. darkhack March 28,2010 Kind of tricky, but that's just because it was my first try and I have kind of a bad sense of direction in game. Went in with 4 (jobs not really important). The others killed tigers and helped me find the NPCs. I took a sorta cheap route though. I had 15 pairs of Powder Boots leftover from a run at the Lebros Supplies Assault. Went in as BRD90/THF30. THF sub for Flee and BRD because it was the only job I had above 50 that could equip Powder Boots. Was doing very poorly at first, with Flee almost always wearing off by the time I reached the next NPC. But I would just use Flee or Powder Boots to get new Flee and it would be fine. Except at like the 11th NPC I accidentially spoke a second after Flee wore off and had to restart. After restart I plowed through the first 13 very quickly, then got a little disoriented and had some trouble afterward. Flee would wear off, but again, with THF sub and all those Powder Boots, it was easy to overcome that. Won on first try with about 4 minutes left. I imagine that with a little practice you could get the pathing down and do this without resorting to outside Flee sources. Zarchery 12:03, July 29, 2011 (UTC)July 28, 2011. Err, just kill the tigers? Ok, I just did this with 4 and I may have missed something, but having 1 person setting the bombs and the others going clockwise killing tigers made it a walk in the park. --Rubett 21:21, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :This worked perfectly. We have 1 runner running counterclockwise and 5 members killing tigers clockwise. Runner failed about 3 times halfway and still won with extra minutes to spare. In-game map is useless, just print out the map, number with remaining charges, use in-game compass/explosion for direction, easy. Can also check npc on compass. AstralDream May 26, 2010 Do the tigers respawn? --Bojack316 17:47, May 30, 2010 (UTC) *From what I could tell from the 2 runs it took to complete this the tigers do not respawn, killing the tigers allows the runner to concentrate much better. Thief's Flee Ability Near the end of our second attempt, all six of us had lost the mission flee effect, but we had 4 more npcs to talk to. Since they were all clustered together (the 4 north most npc), I was able to walk to their location, use flee and talk to all 4 before it wore off. We won. Additional note: the Flee effect from Powder Boots also works for this. --Tyrian 03:54, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Easy Solo as BLM99/RDM49 with Herald's Gaiters. Even had time to quickly tab back to the map to see which way to go. Tigers were so few and far between that they were never an issue. No longer possible. Somehow, once down to two charges remaining, the npcs stop spawning. JeanneRenault (talk) 02:46, July 3, 2014 (UTC) it is still possible I just did it as thf when down to last 2 use wide scan on each map and there is 2x 2nd div npc's in caves close together just have to wait for thf flee before talking to npc's and same for start npc wait til flee is ready got cs with 10mins to spare 17th November 2014 Forget about tactics Forget about all tactics and just run for it. Unlike most missions, this mission is the same difficulty no matter whether you're level 99 or level 1. Here are my insights about this - *There's no way you'll be able to get it right on the first try, or the second, or the third. It's taken me around 2 hours to complete so make sure you have the time and patience. *Don't try to study the map by heart - you won't have time to look at it when running. Attempting to open the in-game map is an automatic fail because you don't have time to stop even for a second. **The only use for both the map in this article and the in-game map is if you've already failed you can use that to check where you are and where you should have been. *The only thing you need to mind is that when you talk to an NPC, wherever the explosion is, that's the direction you need to go. Usually if you go to that direction and just head forward you'll find the next NPC. There are very few exceptions. **If you didn't see the explosion you can try to figure it out by sound. Using stereo headphones might help. If you still didn't get it, too bad. Take a note where it happened and try to spot the explosion next try. *Don't bother with the tigers - You obviously don't have time to fight them (though you may want to if you get aggro just to avoid XP loss), don't wait for them to turn because you'll run out of time just waiting, don't cast sneak because they aggro by sight and while they don't have true sight, don't bother with invisible because you'll run out of time just by the time just from the time it takes to cast it and remove it before talking to each NPC. **The tigers seem to have a short aggro range though, your best bet is to make a run for the NPC, maybe take a slight detour to keep your distance but never stop running. If you get aggro you fail (though as I said you may want to fight to avoid exp loss) but I've repeated this at least a couple dozen times and never got a single aggro. Don't think about it too much. *Don't bother with the Ashita minimap plugin, it won't work and even if it does it doesn't show NPCs and will just confuse you. *Don't count too much on the THF flee ability (or any items that grant it) - while NPCs will indeed proceed with the explosions if you use these abilities, they will not extend its duration, meaning that it will wear off after 30 seconds (+whatever usual extensions you have) and you obviously won't be able to use it again for 5 minutes. The only time in which flee can help you is if you screwed up on the last NPC or maybe second last, at which point 30 seconds is enough to finish the mission. *The first time you fail you may want to walk the rest of the path (navigate by map) to get a glimpse of how the path looks. Otherwise just talk to the nearest NPC and restart as soon as possible. You can make at least 5-6 attempts in the 30 minutes you have. *Most important: This is a mission of trial and error, you'll have to repeat it many times but it's important to have patience. Maybe you'll screw up at the exact same spot twice but you'll figure it out the third time. After a few times you'll remember a portion of the path by heart, after a few more attempts you'll remember a larger portion and so on until you just remember it all and know exactly where to run. Dan144 (talk) 18:15, May 17, 2019 (UTC) Repeatable? Is it possible to do this mission again with the same character? Dachimotsu7734 (talk) 04:40, January 5, 2020 (UTC)